Reinrassig III
Reinrassic III is a Highbreed, also called "Reiny" by Ben. Ben was forced to work with him while trapped on the desert planet Turrawaste in "Alone Together". During a fight with him back on Earth, Kevin damaged the teleporter Reinrassic attempted to escape through, sending Ben and Reinrassic to Turrawaste which is used as a routing station. Though they needed each other to survive, indeed saving each other on multiple occasions, Reinrassic showed the typical Highbreed hatred of lesser species, forcing Ben to walk ten paces behind him and insulting him constantly. Reinrassic eventually lost his hand saving Ben from a native life form, resulting in Ben reattaching it as Swampfire. Eventually they made it to the teleporter but due to him forming a friendship with Ben, he banishes himself to Turrawaste, believing himself tainted by him. He returns briefly but importantly in "War of the Worlds" Pt. 2, after Ben heals the genetic damage in all Highbreed by fusing them with alien DNA. He was unaffected by this because of his healing from Swampfire, as the vine used to reattach his arm has now spread up to his elbow and changed his DNA as well. He, despite his original self-imposed exile, realized that the Highbreed's views on other races were wrong and that being fused with another alien's DNA wasn't a curse, but rather allowed the Highbreed to survive. This caused the Highbreed Council to elect him as the new Highbreed Supreme, the leader of all the Highbreed. He called off the invasion and shook Ben's hand in a show of respect. In If all Else falls, he reappears to aid Ben to stop a Highbreed Failsafe weapon left over from the war, which had been actived by Highbreed Officer who was unaware the war was over (he had been in hibernation). He tells the Officer he is the Highbreed Supreme but the officer notices his tainted arm and doesn't believe him. Reiny opens palm to reveal the Imperial Seal, and the Officer neels before him apolgizing. He orders the Officer to shut the weapon down, but the Officer reveals once it is actived it cannot be stopped. However Ben & Gwen come up with a plan to enter the weapon and deactive it from the inside. They manage to stop it. The Highbreed Officer takes control of it preventing it from crashing a Nuclear powerplant. Reiny congadulates Ben for stopping the weapon, but Ben reveals the Highbreed Officer noble sacrifice. However, Reiny tells Ben that the Highbreed who died was a soldier doing his duty and that there was no greater honor for a Highbreed. Gwen asks if there are any more doomsday weapons on Earth, though he says their are none, but mentions that he will check the records anyways. Ben then offers him a ride home. Trivia *"Reinrassig" is a German adjective and means "purebred". *Due to not being accustomed to human introductions, when Ben introduces himself as "Ben, Ben Tennyson", Reinrassig refers to him then on as "BenBen Tennyson. *He might be able to shoot fire balls and regenerate because he is fused with Swampfire's DNA. *It is unknown how Reinrassig got off the Turrawaste, or when he done so. Category:Secondary Characters Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Aliens Category:allies